muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Fraggle Rock (UK)
']] Fraggle Rock's first produced international co-production was the English UK version, though the French and German versions began airing sooner. The segments within the Muppet world of Fraggle Rock are identical to the American version, however the segments from outer space (i.e. the Doc & Sprocket and Traveling Matt segments) were changed to fit the UK audience. Fraggle Rock was located on a rock headland or island on a sea coast. There is a lighthouse on the island. The lighthouse was the home of the Captain, a retired sailor and the UK version of the Doc character, played by Fulton MacKay. Sprocket was still his companion, however. Due to MacKay's death in 1987, the Captain was replaced in the fourth UK season by a younger character known as P.K. (Principal Keeper, the Captain's nephew), played by John Gordon Sinclair and again in the sixth UK season by another character, B.J. (the Captain's son), played by Simon O'Brien. The episode order and Captain story-lines were different than the original North American version. One particular difference is that the Captain is a little more harsh towards Sprocket than Doc is. The UK co-production was the only one to take the series through to the end. France and Germany ended before episode 96. A selection of episodes was released on VHS. A petition to have Fraggle Rock released on DVD was run on the web for many years; until 2004 the only DVD release had been in the UK, a "best of" collection of 12 episodes in a grainy transfer from the VHS release. TVS, the original broadcasters, has passed through several owners since 1992 and of the 96 episodes, only 12 master copies were known to still be in existence. HIT Entertainment has tried unsuccessfully to locate the missing episodes, including extensive enquiries with The Jim Henson Company both in the UK and the US. (For a detailed list of UK video and DVD releases, see Fraggle Rock UK Videography.) An effort by fan Alex Taylor to track down the episodes in whatever format is available has confirmed that at least 29 episodes exist in broadcast quality, with 82 episodes existing in some form. Fourteen episodes are unaccounted for in any format. http://www.nightshade.org.uk/fraggleuk.html When UK television channels wish to broadcast the show, they are forced to use US versions; such was the case with Cartoon Network in 2004. During March 1985 Uncle Travelling Matt did one month of live presentation for CITV, a UK children's afternoon programming block. A Live-Hand Muppet version of Matt, performed by Dave Goelz, was used for these appearances. Matt would announce all the children's programming, except Fraggle Rock itself. Each Wednesday afternoon just before the show was broadcast, Matt would somehow be distracted and remain unaware his fellow Fraggles were on TV. Mattcitvuk.jpg MATT CITV 1.jpg MATT CITV 2.jpg MATT CITV 3.jpg Cast *'The Captain: 'Fulton MacKay (season 1-3) *'P.K.: 'John Gordon Sinclair (season 4-5) *'B.J.: 'Simon O'Brien (season 6-7) *'Sprocket: 'Dave Barclay :Assistant: Mike Quinn (season 1-4), Geoff Felix (season 4-5) *'Uncle Traveling Matt: 'Dave Barclay (puppeteer), Mike Quinn (puppeteer season 2-5) *'Gobo:' Louise Gold (puppeteer season 1), Mike Quinn (puppeteer season 2-4), Geoff Felix ''(season 5) Episode Guide Openings This ''Fraggle Rock co-production opening has a longer opening, mostly involving the shot of the lighthouse. Because of the change in actor, there were three different opening titles produced. The first three series had two different openings with the Captain, while the rest of the show's run had one opening per keeper. There were also two alternate openings, including one with Sprocket alone in the lighthouse, as seen in "Born to Wander" The first half of the opening from the second and third series (ending after the Fraggles' first verse) was included at the end of the Fraggle Rock Season Two DVD Interviews segment titled "Docs And Sprockets". FraggleRockUKCaptainOpening1.jpg|Series 1 and 2 FraggleRockBellsofFraggleRockUKChristmasOpening.jpg|"The Bells of Fraggle Rock" FraggleRockCaptainUKOpening2.jpg|Series 2 and 3 FraggleRockBorntoWanderUKOpening.jpg|"Born to Wander" FraggleRockUKOpeningwithPK.jpg|Series 4 and 5 Vlcsnap-87132.png|Series 6 and 7 Credits *'Executive Producer:' Anna Home *'Producers:' Duncan Kenworthy, Lawrence S. Mirkin *'Writer' (new segments): Victor Pemberton *'Director:' Nick Abson *'Designer:' Malcolm Stone *'The Captain's Costume:' Terry Parker *'The Captain's Make-up:' Jill Gray UK airdates ']] Series 1 *Beginnings - January 7, 1984 *Wembley and the Gorgs - January 14, 1984 *The Lost Treasure of the Fraggles - January 21, 1984 *Let the Water Run - January 28, 1984 *You Can't Do That Without a Hat - February 4, 1984 *The Thirty-Minute Work Week - February 11, 1984 *The Preachification of Convincing John - February 18, 1984 *I Want to Be You - February 25, 1984 *The Terrible Tunnel - March 3, 1984 *Don't Cry Over Spilt Milk - March 10, 1984 *Catch the Tail by the Tiger - March 17, 1984 *The Finger of Light - March 24, 1984 *We Love You, Wembley - March 31, 1984 *The Challenge - April 7, 1984 *I Don't Care - April 14, 1984 Christmas Special *The Bells of Fraggle Rock - December 22, 1984 Series Two *Capture the Moon - February 27, 1985 *Marooned - March 6, 1985 *The Minstrels - March 13, 1985 *The Great Radish Famine - March 20, 1985 *The Garden Plot - March 27, 1985 *New Trash Heap in Town - April 3, 1985 *Gobo's Discovery - April 10, 1985 *Mokey's Funeral - April 17, 1985 *The Beast of Blue Rock April 24, 1985 *Wembley's Egg - May 1, 1985 *Boober Rock - May 8, 1985 *All Work and All Play - May 15, 1985 *Red's Sea Monster - May 29, 1985 *Uncle Matt Comes Home - June 5, 1985 *Boober's Dream - June 12, 1985 *Mokey and the Minstrels - June 19, 1985 *The Trash Heap Doesn't Live Here Anymore - June 26, 1985 *Sir Hubris and the Gorgs - July 3, 1985 *A Friend in Need - July 10, 1985 *The Wizard of Fraggle Rock - July 17, 1985 *Doozer Contest - July 24, 1985 *Red's Club - July 31, 1985 *The Secret of Convincing John - August 7, 1985 Series Three *Junior Sells the Farm - November 30, 1986 *Fraggle Wars - December 7, 1986 *The Day the Music Died - December 14, 1986 *Doomsday Soup - January 4, 1987 *A Cave of One's Own - January 11, 1987 *Wembley And The Great Race - January 18, 1987 *Doozer Is As Doozer Does - January 25, 1987 *Boober's Quiet Day - February 1, 1987 *The Invasion of the Toe Ticklers - February 8, 1987 Series Four *Born to Wander - January 10, 1988 (new lighthouse keeper: John Gordon-Sinclair as 'PK') *Boober and the Glob - January 17, 1988 *A Brush with Jealousy - January 24, 1988 *Believe It or Not - January 31, 1988 *A Dark and Stormy Night - February 7, 1988 *The Beanbarrow, The Burden and the Bright Bouquet - February 14, 1988 *The Secret Society of Poobahs - February 21, 1988 *The Battle of Leaking Roof - February 28, 1988 *Red-Handed and the Invisible Thief - March 6, 1988 *The Incredible Shrinking Mokey - March 13, 1988 *Pebble Pox Blues - March 20, 1988 *Scared Silly - March 27, 1988 *Wembley's Wonderful Whoopie Water - April 3, 1988 Series Five *The Great Radish Caper - September 4, 1988 *Home Is Where the Trash Is - September 11, 1988 *Sidebottom Blues - September 18, 1988 *Gobo's School for Explorers - October 9, 1988 *The Grapes of Generosity - October 16, 1988 *The Cavern of Lost Dreams - October 23, 1988 *Bored Stiff - October 30, 1988 *Playing Till It Hurts - November 6, 1988 *Blanket of Snow, Blanket of Woe - November 13, 1988 *Gunge the Great and Glorious - November 20, 1988 *Wembley and the Mean Genie - December 18, 1988 Series Six *Gone, But Not Forgotten - January 7, 1989 (new lighthouse keeper: Simon O'Brien as 'BJ') *Mokey Then and Now - January 15, 1989 *Junior Faces the Music - January 22, 1989 *Beyond the Pond - January 29, 1989 *Manny's Land of Carpets - February 5, 1989 *The Trial of Cotterpin Doozer - February 12, 1989 *The Voice Inside - February 19, 1989 *A Tune for Two - February 26, 1989 *Wembley's Flight - March 5, 1989 *Wonder Mountain - March 12, 1989 *Mirror, Mirror - March 19, 1989 *Boober Gorg - March 26, 1989 Series Seven *Sprocket's Big Adventure - June 6, 1990 *Uncle Matt's Discovery - June 13, 1990 *Red's Blue Dragon - June 20, 1990 *Space Frog Follies - June 27, 1990 *Inspector Red - July 4, 1990 *Ring Around the Rock - July 11, 1990 *The Perfect Blue Rollie - July 18, 1990 *The Riddle of Rhyming Rock - July 25, 1990 *The Gorg Who Would Be King - August 1, 1990 *The River of Life - August 8, 1990 *The Honk of Honks - August 15, 1990 *Change of Address - August 22, 1990 References External links *Return to Fraggle Rock: Victor Pemberton Interview by Jonathan Melville (2008-06-01) *The Muppet Cast - Show #47 (Victor Pemberton Interview begins at 18:50) (2008-03-02) Fraggle Rock UK